


No, but seriously, fuck my boyfriend

by Neigedens



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neigedens/pseuds/Neigedens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Because," says Rin in the most natural way possible "if you're going to fuck Haru you should probably get a little more casual, don't you think?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, Rei gets an express ticket to downtown Rin/Haru hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, but seriously, fuck my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [my tumblr](http://koumatora.tumblr.com/post/70462923320/rinreiharu-3000-words-explicit). 
> 
> Thanks to tumblr user revtomdildomolar for encouraging this foolishness.

"You think you're so much better than me," Rin says.

Rei folds his arms and rolls his eyes. "Untrue." 

"You think you could do anything better than me," says Rin. "Hell, you probably think you could fuck my boyfriend better than me."

Rei scoffs at that, and looks somewhat offended at Rin's bluntness. You look up from your homework, which you've been trying and failing at finishing. You just can't muster up the will to care about English adverbial phrases, even moreso than usual. Maybe because your heart's not in it or maybe because those two are really that distracting. 

"Why are you bringing me into this?" you ask, not looking up from your assignment. This is a question you feel like you've been asking Rin daily since you started dating, if not before that. 

"He's just being crass, Haruka-senpai," Rei tries to assure you.

"Don't call him that," says Rin. He's sitting between you and Rei, so he's well within reach to fuck with either of you easily. He's looking at your homework in that calculatedly nonchalant way. 

"Why do you care what I call Haruka-senpai?"

"Because," says Rin in the most natural way possible "if you're going to fuck him you should probably get a little more casual, don't you think?"

Both you and Rei react to this, but while Rei seems to have knocked over his glass of water, you just give Rin a look as you move your now wet papers off the table.

"Haruka-senpai! I'm sorry, I--"

"Don't worry about it," you tell him. Your assignment isn't completely soaked, but it's certainly much too wet to continue writing on. Still, if there's one thing you've always deeply believed it's that a little water never hurt anything. You turn to Rin. "Just what are you trying to do?"

"Come on," he says, grinning at you, and you're annoyed at how your curiosity is piqued by...whatever it is that he's trying to start here. 

"I have to finish this assignment," you say. In retrospect, saying this is just asking him to talk you out of it.

"Do it later. Hell, I'll do it for you." He leans towards you, and reaches under the table to grab your knee. "Come on."

You sigh but nod in that way that means you agree as long as you don't have to expend too much effort.

Rei, meanwhile, is still apologizing and cleaning up after his spill, and does not seem to have noticed yours and Rin's quiet agreement. "I'm so sorry. I didn't ruin your homework, Haruka-senpai, did I?"

"Don't sweat it," you say. You set the papers aside so they can dry.

"No, that was good," Rin says. "You're gonna fuck him. Who needs homework at a time like this?"

Rei laughs at that. Rei's normal laugh is much more normal, but this one is much more contemptuous, just as he usually sounds when talking to Rin. "You're still on about that?" he asks Rin.

"Sure," says Rin. "I've seen how you look at Haru, after all."

"How I look at him?" Rei shakes his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ridiculous. Am I supposed to sit here and listen to your irrational jealous fantasies?"

Rei's not looking at you, though. He refuses to even glance in your direction. That's the interesting part, and what you can't help but notice as Rin starts speaking.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. I'm just making an observation," says Rin, leaning closer to Rei. His voice gets so low you can't even hear it, but you notice, most of all, that Rei still won't look at you, that his face is getting redder and redder and he won't spare even a glance for you. Which strikes you as strange because you, too, have noticed how he looks at you.

That Rei admires you is yet another mystifying fact about him. Rei himself is a mystery, a ball of neuroses and nervous tics that you really can't wrap your head around. Not that you usually expend much effort trying. You haven't _really_ tried since you attempted to teach him to swim. At that time you'd realized just how differently you and he see the world. You couldn't explain swimming to him anymore than he could explain the constant mental calculations that make up his stream of thought, and he sank like a stone no matter what you did or said.

Some of that bewilderment that you felt back then is resurfacing as you watch your boyfriend whisper in his ear. You wonder what it is Rin has said to him, though you think you could guess.

You decide to give both of them a break. You know Rei finds you as confusing as you find him, and Rin is...well, Rin, so you stand up and walk around to the other side of the table. You sit down on Rei's other side and he jumps as if startled. 

"Told you," says Rin to Rei, still speaking in a low voice and practically hanging off of Rei's shoulder. 

Rei finally looks at you, utterly lost. "Haruka-senpai, I--"

"Don't sweat it," you say again, and though he still looks lost, he closes his mouth and swallows, nods. 

"I'm not sure I trust you to be impartial, Haru," says Rin, catching your eye and grinning behind Rei's back, "but you'll have to tell us who's better. Me or Rei."

You roll your eyes, but at least Rin saying stupid things makes Rei's expression veer closer to normal; he rolls his eyes at Rin, but before you or Rei can say anything, Rin has reached out to grab your chin and he's kissing you hard, letting one of his teeth purposely slide over the middle of your bottom lip.

It's a bit too much, but you tend to think that anytime Rin kisses you. He pulls away and you don't even have a second to catch your breath before Rin's leaning down to murmur to Rei again, his mouth so close to Rei's they could be kissing in a second too. "OK. Give it a shot, kid," Rin tells him in that low, challenging voice that rankles the hell out of you even when he's not speaking _to_ you.

You don't expect Rei to obey but he does. He leans forward and presses his lips against yours, and maybe it's because you weren't quite expecting it or the dry, prudish way that he does it, but it's not very good. You knock his glasses askew with your forehead and Rin snorts. 

"I said kiss _him_ , not your damn maiden aunt, Rei."

"Shut up," you tell Rin, and you reach up to remove Rei's glasses before you kiss him this time. 

You can immediately tell it's better. It's less hurried, and you can sense more of Rei himself. He smells like toothpaste because he's one of those kids who brings a toothbrush to school and flosses after every meal, and, unlike Rin, he lets you take the lead. It's still hesitant, but not chaste at all this time. It's nice.

Rei makes a little noise of surprise when Rin pulls you away. Rin kisses you, even more roughly, grabbing your hair and curling his fist in it enough to pull. You're not surprised, though; it figures that Rin would insist on having a second go, too.

"Well?" Rin asks you. "You're supposed to be judging, Haru."

You roll your eyes again, and Rei snorts. He seems to have gained back some measure of his confidence, his usual talking-to-Rin haughtiness. "Do you deal with this kind of thing a lot, Haruka-senpai?"

"Some of the time," you say, and Rin retaliates by pulling harder on your hair and dragging his teeth across your bottom lip.

You spend a minute kissing one another, with you and Rin practically hanging off either side of Rei. You have your hand on Rei's thigh and you start rubbing it back and forth idly, but when you glance down at one point, you see that Rin is far less circumspect than you are. He's all-out groping Rei's crotch, and moving his mouth down Rei's face and neck when he's not kissing either of you.

"How about it?" Rin asks, and punctuates it with a squeeze to Rei's crotch. Rei cries out into your mouth, and you can't help but reach down to join Rin's hand to feel Rei's erection through his pants. "I know Haru's up for it. How about you?"

"I'm--Haruk--Haru...." Rei is looking at you, once again a little lost. "Um. Do you really want to--"

"Do what you want," you say with a shrug. Rei opens and shuts his mouth. 

"I mean--I've never--"

"Don't sweat it," you say. You keep saying that, but it really is your reaction to most matters involving Rei, even matters such as this. 

Rin is already in action. He moves the three of you back so he has room to lean against the wall and spread his legs out, and then pulls Rei so Rei's almost sitting in his lap. Rei's still dazed enough that he lets Rin do it, even lets Rin undo his belt buckle and zipper. 

You, meanwhile, are thinking about the lube. You remember that you took the bottle out of the bathroom and left it in here the other day, in the cabinet under the TV. Probably you should be more conscientious about leaving it out, in the event that your parents come home some weekend on a surprise visit. Still, doesn't matter. By the time you retrieve the bottle, Rei's pants are gone and Rin's feeling him up beneath his half-unbuttoned shirt, occasionally reaching down to rub Rei through his underwear until Rei bucks up into his hand.

Rin's always been kind of an asshole like that, you think. You take pity on Rei and reach down to peel away his underwear to reveal his hard cock, which is even redder than his face has been this entire time. 

"Let me," says Rin. He takes the lube when you drop it to take off your clothes. He's got it spread over his fingers by the time you're done.

Rin presses his first finger into you, too slowly, while Rei seems to have lost a lot of his hesitancy. You're straddling his body and he's watching you. You don't really have a lot of attention to spare when Rin pushes another finger inside you, but when you look down you see him wearing the same look of concentration he always has. He runs his hands down your sides lightly, ghosting over your thighs. It makes a shudder run through your body, makes you clench the muscles of your ass around Rin's thick fingers. You hiss slightly, then try to relax.

"Slow down," Rin tells you, and you would appreciate it more if you didn't think he was saying that just to draw things out for Rei. Still, you take his advice and brace your hands against Rei's shoulders.

"Haruka-senp--" He stops when you squeeze his shoulders. Rin just swirled his fingers around inside you, and you rock against his fingers. "Don't we need...I mean--"

"Rin."

Rin's no Makoto, but on occasion he can read your mind pretty well. He's already got the condom in his other hand, and you wonder if he had it in his pocket all along. This whole thing strikes you as the kind of flight of fancy that he would dream up and then only discuss with you on the spur of the moment. You're not complaining, but it's just so typical of him. Rin drops the condom on Rei's bare chest. "There you go. Need a hand?"

"You don't seem to have one free," says Rei, and his voice is much less shaky than it was before. He's looking at you, now, staring at you and not looking away. You notice his stare like always, but for once it makes something turn over inside you, something that's not just Rin's fingers, and for once it's not honest confusion over how it is that Rei's brain works.

You surprise both of them by taking the condom and tearing it open yourself. Both Rin and Rei are silent as you stretch it over Rei's cock. Rei's looking at you, his eyes smaller than normal without his glasses, but they're still blown wide and giving you a questioning look.

"Let's go," you say, and once again Rin seemingly reads your mind. He pulls his fingers out of your ass, and reaches around Rei to spread the excess lube over the condom.

"It's easy," he says in Rei's ear, groping his dick again and moving both hands down to cup Rei's ass. "Just let him do the work. It's like riding a bike."

"I don't need a pep talk from you!" says Rei, but he actually scoots down a bit when Rin pushes him into a better position for you to ride him. Rei's attention isn't fully on you when you slide down to take him inside you, so he gasps loudly at the first sensations that hit him. 

You hiss a little, too. You've never been on top like this before, and gravity means that you take more of him than you expected, certainly more of him than Rin's fingers prepared you for.

"Haruka?" Rei asks, sounding slightly worried when you sit there unmoving for a second, willing your body to relax. 

"Calm down," says Rin. "You've taken bigger, right, Haru?"

"Would you _shut up_?" snaps Rei, his voice rising to an almost hysterical pitch. "God, you are so--why did you... _what_ did I do to bring this out? I don't--"

"Rei." You cut him off before he can get going. "Calm down. Rin, shut up." You rock your hips a little bit before leaning forward to look in Rei's eyes. Rei's breathing quickly, but he closes his mouth, licks his lips, and nods. "You can move," you tell him. "OK?"

Rei nods again and moves his hips shallowly. More like a twitch than a thrust, you think.

"More than _that_ ," Rin says, but Rei waits for you to nod before going harder. "Put your back into it, Rei."

Rei's face is getting red again. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" you ask. Rin grins and in response grabs Rei by the hips and pushes him up harder into you.

It's unexpected, but you think Rei is more shocked by it than you are. He cries out, leaning back so his head's against Rin's shoulder. You're not really sure if it was a good noise or a bad noise. Maybe it was just...a noise. 

Rin's still moving. He sits up against the wall so you and him are sandwiching Rei in between you. You roll your hips on your own and this time Rei lets out a noise that's not as harsh.

It's a bit like fucking a person with two heads, as weird as that sounds. Rin's holding Rei by the hips and breathing heavily as if he were the one with his dick moving inside you.

Rin is utterly composed compared to Rei, though. Rei is biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut as he moves inside you. You lean down to be closer to his face until it unclenches, and then finally you move your hips in a slow roll that draws a moan from him, this half high-pitched, half-throaty noise that makes you shudder again. 

Meanwhile Rin's still grabbing Rei's hips and pushing him up inside you again, until you can hear Rei's moan in your ear again.

Rin's definitely an asshole, but he is pretty good at knowing what you want. On occasion. You can admit that, not that you ever would out loud.

Rei's getting closer. You can tell by how he's clutching at your back, moving against you in a rhythm completely unassisted by Rin now. 

"Haru--Haruka," he says, right in your ear.

Rin's voice is in your other ear, and you can hear the smirk in his voice even though you can't see it. "He's going to--"

"I _know_ ," you say. You look up at Rin as Rei presses his face into your shoulder. Rin's no longer smirking, no longer looking pleased with himself. He's watching the both of you, looking intense and, dare you say it, maybe even a little jealous.

That's fine. Another thing you can admit, though never out loud, is that sometimes you like making Rin just a little jealous.

Rei is even louder than Rin is when he comes finally, and there are going to be half-moon shaped fingernail marks on your arms where Rei was squeezing you.

You let Rei pant for a second before climbing off of him. Your muscles are sore and twitching, so you collapse onto your side next to Rei, lying on top of Rin with him. 

"Well," says Rin, back to normal. "Haru. What's your judgement? Which one of us?"

Rei looks up at him with an expression of distaste. "Are you still on about that? I don't think I'm even going to dignify that with a response." By his voice, Rei is back to normal too, but he's still looking more relaxed and boneless than you've ever seen him.

"I wasn't asking _you_ , I was asking Haru," says Rin. "Well?"

You open one eye to look at him. "Well what."

"You need another round, don't you. I can tell by the look on your face."

You sit up. "Bathtub."

"What?" says Rei while Rin groans.

"You can barely fit two people in that fucking tub, Haru. Much less three. Come on." He grabs your knee and tries to pull you back down when you stand up.

"Don't care. Rei?" You look down at him expectantly.

Rei's stares at you, his eyes dazed and unfocused, but after a moment he nods. After the two of you stand up you have no difficulty at all herding Rin into the bathroom with you.


End file.
